


Capulet

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: I'm so sorry, Lord Capulet fucking dies, Other, Worms, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: It just gets worse





	Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my friend, Cameron, asking me to write one of my horrible fanfictions about them. Cam, I'm so sorry

Cameron chuckled seductively as they slowly massaged Lord Capulet's foot; the elderly gentleman shivered in delight as Cam gently placed his largest toe into their mouth, sucking gently before shoving the entire thing in their mouth as though they were inhaling a foot long from subway. There was a groan from the man as he gripped Cam's hair, obviously pleased with what they were doing, and the "head" of the Capulet household could be seen poking through his robes. By now, Cam had covered Lord Capulet's foot in their warm, slick saliva, but they had one more thing up their sleeve. Literally.

  
"Soup time," Cam moaned as toe juice dripped out of their mouth. They suddenly pulled two girthy worms out of their shirt sleeves, lifting up the man's robes and sliding one down Lord Capulet's now rock- hard megalodong, and the other down his throat. The wriggly, slick sensation of the worms squirming down his orifices caused the man to ejaculate on the spot, waterfalls of come spewing from the tip of his dick like Viagra falls. Cam bit their lip as they watched the man nut the worm clean out of his weewee; this looked like something you'd see in the promised land. Lord Capulet perished instantly, accidentally shooting all of his vital organs out of his penis, which caused severe hemorrhaging and then death. Suddenly gripped with an overwhelming lust, Cam gave themselves a wristy to the grisly scene. Whilst they furiously nutted onto Lord Capulet's still-warm body, they screamed one word, and one word only.

  
_"Despacito."_


End file.
